Torment Him
by realBenSolo
Summary: Kylo Ren seeks out Rey by unconventional means. What will this pursuing bring upon him? Warning: Content is mature and sexually explicit in nature. This work will feature noncon relations.
1. Episode I

Kylo had her within his grasp now. That rebel girl from Jakku was now locked up within a holding cell upon the First Order's ship. Kylo couldn't fight back his smirk any longer and allowed his lips to curve upward in demented delight. He'd finally have this girl all to his self. He stalked down the hallway as a few storm troopers trailed behind him, but he would soon be rid of them. They opened the door for Kylo and he strode in. They tried to step in, but Kylo motioned with his hand for them to leave the room. They did as he commanded; he couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped past his lips. Thankfully his mask distorted the sound and it sounded more as if he had coughed.

"Evening Rey." Kylo stalked around the chair that was holding the girl down. Seeing her held down by the constraints brought an unfamiliar feeling to Kylo Ren's stomach. Well, not entirely unfamiliar. This was excitement, but not the same excitement one would get from say, slaughtering an obnoxious enemy. No, this was something new to Kylo.

Their eyes met for a moment as he spoke, but Rey remained silent. Rey was very obviously trying to mask her fear, but Kylo could see through her failed attempt of bravery. This was causing a stirring deep within Kylo.

"Comfortable?" Behind this mask Kylo was allowed to let his eyes wander over her body. While she had a cute face her body was hidden by her loose robes. Kylo wondered what she appeared like underneath them. The thought caught him by surprise. This was also something new to him, but maybe it was because his exposure to females was limited strictly to storm troopers. Kylo realized that the room was still silent, "Not up for a conversation?"

Rey's lip quivered, "Not with you." She spat.

 _How cute_ , was Kylo's first thought. He wanted to feel those lips, so he reached out a gloved hand and ran it over her pale lips. She flinched away from his grasp, but she couldn't go far with these constraints.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm just curious." Kylo mused as he felt her warm skin through the thin fabric of his gloves. He wanted more than this though. He brought his body closer to hers, by this time he could distinctly feel the blood pumping into his abdomen. That sensation was certainly not new to him.

Rey had attempted to jerk her body away, "W-What do you think you're doing?!"

Kylo wasn't entirely sure himself. He just knew he wanted to feel her with more than just his hands. Kylo stepped back from her and removed his mask, "I'm thinking I want to experiment with you." He stated as he cast the metal mask aside. He figured that she wouldn't willingly allow him to play with her, so he decided the force would be the best bet in convincing her. Kylo once again positioned his body against Rey's and laid his forehead onto her own. An unconventional method for him, but why not try it? He attempted to prod her mind; he tried to get her to open up to him. "You will let me, won't you?" Kylo wanted to plant his own images within her head, but Rey's trembling made him wonder if it was working.

"Please don't." She whispered. Should he feel bad about this? Maybe.

Kylo moved from her forehead to her neck and trailed his lips over her smooth skin. Her legs and arms jerked at their cuffs, but it was to no avail. There was no escape for her. "It will be much better if you agree to it." He muttered onto her hot flesh.

Rey was shaking her head and body in repsonse; it was probably some attempt to shake him off. "My my, feisty aren't we?" He watched as her arms tore even harder at her cuffs, her skin was starting to turn red from the chaffing. The sight caused his pants to constrict his crotch even more than it already was. If his blood had been pumping before it was now rushing into his crotch. It caused an uncomfortable throbbing within his body. He couldn't fight what he wanted anymore. Kylo grasped onto Rey's face and pried her mouth open with his fingers. Kylo forced his mouth upon hers and rammed his tongue into her gaping orifice. Rey let out some noise or protest and this caused Kylo to grind himself against Rey's body.

"W-What is y-your problem?" Rey managed to hiss out against Kylo's mouth.

Kylo paused a moment to reflect on what he was doing. He didn't even know this woman and he was thinking of fucking her right here and now. Well she's an attractive woman, so there's no problem then.

"I'm going to undo the bottom straps." He began, "If you try to kick me away from you allow me to assure you that I will punish you dearly." That sick smirk was plastered upon his face once again. "But it won't hurt."

She didn't seem convinced. Kylo didn't want to waste time to explain though. He moved to the control panel behind the chair and pressed it so that it may release her legs. Kylo parted the front of his robe and began to undo the front of his pants as he strode back over to Rey. "It won't hurt. I assure you." He uttered once more, attempting to use the force upon her, but Rey still didn't seem convinced. Kylo wondered why it wasn't working on her.

Kylo approached and just as he expected would happen Rey swung her leg up at him. Kylo grasped onto her calf and held her leg up. He began to force it even further back, "I don't want to make this hurt too much." He snarled. Rey spat upon him. Kylo sighed as he wiped her spit with the back of his hand. If that was how it was going to be then. Kylo began to undo the bottom of Rey's robe with his free hand, she shook at his advancement. Rey was shaking her free leg in an attempt to cover herself up, but the more she moved the more the constraints on her wrists tore into her skin. Kylo slid his hand up the metal back of the chair and propped her other leg up.

"I'm rather tired of waiting." He mumbled against her chest. She smelt like the desert. He thought about the sand there. He hated sand.

Rey's heart sounded like it was going to break through her chest. Kylo liked that. He wanted to listen to it more, but he positioned himself for penetration. "Why are you doing this?" Rey snarled at him and he paused for a moment.

"Curiosity?" With that said he rammed his dick into Rey's entrance. Almost as dry as a desert, or so Kylo thought. She inhaled a deep breath through clenched teeth. He supposed that it had in fact hurt. "Sorry."

Rey's opened her eyes and the rage from them could almost scorch Kylo's skin. Of all the things to be sorry about! Kylo didn't have time to care. He was much too preoccupied with the warm and wet cavity he had surrounded his penis in. God, it felt great. He bit back upon his lip in a hope to deter the noise rising within him, but a soft moan escaped him regardless. His hips began to move seemingly on their own and he thrust into Rey again. She was biting her lip now as well and tears were welling up within her eyes, but she was fighting them back.

"It's alright." Kylo whispered to her, "Cry all you want." He licked at one of the tears that had escaped and was trailing down her soft face. Her crying might make him reach climax even sooner.

Kylo began slowly, his thrusts were slow and soft in the beginning, but as Rey began to loosen up and the area became more slick he picked up his pace. His member throbbed within her and she began to constrict and contract around him as well. He could hardly take it and they had only just begun! He had to do something.

Once more Kylo forced his mouth upon Rey's and tried to focus on her mouth and only her mouth as he continued to fuck her. The chair creaked against the impact of his thrusts, sweat and other bodily fluids were sliding down Rey's legs, and heavy breathing that was coming from Kylo filled up the room. God, it was hot. Kylo was sweating rather profusely underneath his heavy garments, but he didn't want to stop fucking Rey. Kylo twitched, something was leaking out of his tip. He could tell. Shit, he knew he was too close. In a failed attempt, he slowed his pacing and thrust into Rey more slowly, but the dragged out sensation only drove him closer to his approaching climax.

Fuck.

Kylo slammed into Rey, his hand slick with sweat slid from the metal and dropped Rey's leg. He groaned and arched his back as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

Tears were streaming down Rey's face. Kylo couldn't help, but think the sight was rather beautiful. He licked at Rey's tears and exhaled against her skin, "It's not that bad, is it?" Rey was twitching around Kylo's dick and her vagina was dripping wet. Surely she was enjoying this as well? "Hey, come on. Tell me. What does it feel like?" He teased her, but he actually was curious. Her refusal to answer upset him, so he slammed into her with more force. She cried out and more tears streamed down from her eyes. Kylo could hardly contain himself anymore.

With one final thrust he released himself into Rey. He sucked in a deep breath as his dick twitched and emptied itself within Rey. "God." He exhaled through clenched teeth. That was fantastic.

Kylo parted himself from Rey and he took in the sight before it. Rey was trying to stifle her crying, bodily fluids ran down her legs and to the ground, and Kylo stood there going limp after this escapade. He felt a bit of regret at what he just did, but so be it. Kylo began to re-do Rey's constraints and he began to tie her robe once again. He really shouldn't have done this, well what did it matter anyway! He wiped up the mess that he had made. Finally, Kylo picked up his mask. He stole one last glance at Rey before he put it on again. He was frozen from doing so when his eyes met with the searing anger of Rey's. Hatred burned deep within her hazel orbs. Kylo quickly placed the mask over his face one. He swiftly left the room. Fear began to spill into his chest and stomach. Fear of Rey?

"How did the interrogation go, sir?" It was some random storm trooper who had been waiting outside. Kylo hoped he hadn't heard any of that which went on within the room,

"Fine." He then stormed off to his quarters. Kylo flung himself down onto his bunk and there the scenes of earlier flooded his mind and he felt rage begin to boil up within his stomach. He was angry. He hated himself. He wanted her to hate him. What had he done to her? The feeling of her wet chasm around him brought that exuberating feeling to him once again. The image of her tears haunted him, yet delighted him at the same time. He wanted to feel her again. He wanted to watch the rage burn bright within her eyes.

"Hate me." He mumbled as he sat up. His hand reached for his saber's hilt that was resting upon his bed side stand. Rey's crying flooded into his mind.

"Hate me." Kylo stood with the weapon now in his hand. Rey's trembling body assaulted his conscious.

"Hate me!" He screeched as he drew the saber and began to slash away at the wall before him. "Hate me!" Regret was welling within him, anger was making his blood boil in an entirely different way, he wanted to see Rey's scorching eyes once again, but he yearned to feel the inside of her once more.

The smell of scorched metal assaulted Kylo's nose, but he didn't care. He continued to unleash his feelings through the saber and destroy his room. He wanted to destroy it all.

The sound of his door opening up interrupted him and he swerved around. Sparks were flying and the sound of burning metal engulfed the room. The storm trooper stepped away as soon as he saw Kylo, "S-Sir!" He called out.

Kylo took in a deep breath and tried to appear calm, "What is it?"

"The prisoner has escaped, sir."

Kylo Ren snarled.

"I shall pursue her."

* * *

A/N:

This is my first time writing smut in a long time.. This is also my first time ever writing heterosexual smut. What a bad start. I liked writing this though! This is kind of my thing.. As weird as admitting that is.

Anyway, I'd just like to start off by saying this will not be a romance work. Spoiler! I will not redeem Kylo Ren after this. He will always be painted as a terrible person and Rey will never forgive him. As for what she'll do, well, we'll find out later. I don't plan to make this long, so stay tuned?!


	2. Episode II

The wind was piercing through Kylo's thick clothes as he strode through the snowy plains of this massive, frozen planet. Where had she run off to? He had seen her escape outside of base's side exit, but he did not reach the exit in time to watch where she had fled to. The obnoxious wind and heavy snowfall had already covered her tracks well. There was only one place that he thought of and that was the rather expansive forest that surrounded part of the First Order's base. She could be anywhere within there. Kylo thought of how he would discover her. He reflected within himself and he attempted to use the force in order to seek her out. While he wasn't a master yet he could still sense disturbances within the balance of things.

Movement.

Heavy breathing.

Kylo could sense Rey as she tore through the forest. She was moving fast. Rey was to heading west and she had a bit of a head start on Kylo, but he would catch up. He began at a sprint, but his robe made it very difficult to maintain the movement. He didn't care. He would capture that girl once again.

As Kylo strode after her, Rey who was unaware, was desperately searching for the Millennium Falcon with Finn and the rest of her saviors.

"Are you alright, Rey?!" Finn was frantically scanning Rey's body in search of any physical harm, but he wouldn't find any bruises. Rey didn't answer his question though. They had to find the ship first. She had to take a moment to breathe though, so she ceased her stride for a moment.

Han and Chewbacca ran ahead of the two, "Wait here!" Han called to them, "We'll bring the Millennium Falcon to you guys!" Han and Chewbacca disappeared into the trees.

Finn kneeled down beside Rey, "Hey, what the heck happened back there?"

Rey's response was a shake of her head, "Nothing."

This didn't seem to convince Finn.

A shriek disrupted the silence around the couple. Rey snapped her neck around to see Kylo's crimson light saber slice through the air. That screeching noise was made from him activating his light saber. Kylo was crouched a few yards away from them; his stance revealed that he was prepared to face Rey in a duel.

"Stand up." He ordered. Rey began to quiver at the sight of the man who had tormented her not even an hour ago. He couldn't possibly expect her to face off against him! Kylo's boots crunched over the snow towards them, the humming of his saber grew even louder within Rey's ears. She knew that she had to do something.

Rey stood herself up and felt her side. There, within her cloak, she had stuffed the light saber she found under Maz's castle. She prepared herself as Kylo approached. As he reached for her, Rey drew the saber from her robe's pouch and started it up. The saber cut through the violent gusts of wind and cast a blue hue over their battle field. Kylo quickly drew himself away from the saber shooting out of its hilt.

"That was a close one." He mused as he examined his hand for any possible burns.

"Rey don't!" Finn urged, but Rey ignored him. This was her chance to redeem herself after what had transpired.

Kylo was sneering down at her, "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" He lowered his saber and stepped to the side, "You're untrained. You've never seen a saber in your life, what makes you think you can take on one who has been trained for years?!" Kylo swung his arm around, slicing upwards at Rey, but she countered by slashing her saber down. The sabers cried out as they met and chaffed against each other. Rey held Kylo's saber to the ground.

"Not bad." Kylo muttered. Maybe Rey was more powerful than he thought?

The blue saber slashed up at Kylo and sliced through his shoulder. Kylo cried out momentarily at the pain, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Rey was advancing upon him and Kylo had to creep back at her erratic movements. She was filled with anger, he could tell. Rey was swinging the saber without any thoughts of technique what-so-ever. She was simply after Kylo's head.

Rey lifted up her saber. She was going to slice him down with such an open attack? Kylo saw an opening and took it. He leaped forward and slid his saber along hers. Rey's saber met Kylo's hilt and there he held her.

"You need a teacher." He spat in her face. "Your attacks are baseless. Without any technique how do you hope to defeat me?!"

"I'm not only going to defeat you." Rey snarled up at him, "I'm going to slaughter you and the rest of your kind."

Dread sunk into Kylo's stomach, but a sick wave of pleasure crept into him as well. She would be perfect for the dark side. "We can show you how to hone it." He purred. Rey tried to escape Kylo's hold, but due to his unnatural saber he had her in a bit of a bind. "We can teach you how to use your power."

With a fierce shake of her head, Rey kicked out against Kylo and sent him falling back.

"I will never join you."

Darkness had descended upon them. Rey's blue saber cast its powerful light onto the entire glade. She stood tall and proud as she glared down upon Kylo. She was so beautiful, that was what Kylo thought in that moment.

A deep rumbling upset their moment. The ground was crumpling beneath them.

"What's going on?!" Cried out Kylo as cracks began to open up around him.

Finn clasped onto Rey's hand and pulled her back, "Solo has the Falcon!" He exclaimed as the ship barraged its way through the forest and paused to pick up Rey and Finn. Rey looked to Kylo as she was being pulled along. Kylo cried out, "No you don't!" He charged after them, but he was slow and clumsy. Rey tore herself from Finn and turned to face Kylo once more. She slashed up with her saber and cut Kylo under his eye, leaving a scorch mark upon his left cheek. The ground ruptured beneath them and split them apart.

She left him after that to cry in the snow.

Kylo laid there in the snow crying as he tried to sooth the burning he felt on his face and shoulder. The world was literally crumbling around him, but he didn't care. At some point, Hux had gathered Kylo up and dragged him onto some ship. He was telling Kylo they were fleeing and that he was going to be returned to Master Snoke for training, but Kylo felt nothing towards the news. He retreated to one of the empty chambers of the ship and holed himself in there.

There he prayed for Rey's hatred to continue to grow.

It had been weeks since that event. Snoke had taken Kylo Ren to Sicemon to resume his training. Kylo was currently positioned upon one of the few hills on this grassy planet. He was trying to meditate. Images of that night began to interrupt Kylo's mind. He attempted to push them out as he focused on his emotions and his surroundings. However, he couldn't escape the thoughts. He couldn't get away from the feeling of Rey's lips on his own, he wanted to feel them more. He wanted her to feel him.

"You are distracted, Kylo Ren." Master Snoke strode around the meditating Kylo. Well, supposed to be meditating. Kylo gazed up at his master, "What is clouding your mind today?"

Kylo couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell anyone what he had done to Rey. Kylo looked away from his master and shook his head, "Nothing, master."

Snoke tilted his head, his expression marked by curiosity, "Now tell me, Kylo. How dumb do you think I am?" His words were filled with contempt, yet his expression revealed no ill feeling towards his pupil's denial to talk. In fact, he appeared to be rather amused at Kylo's refusal. Kylo stood up before his master,

"I have no such thoughts, master!"

"Then what would make you think that I can't sense that you are troubled?!" Snoke snapped at his pupil, "I can feel the emotion pouring from you. Rage, confusion, hatred, and something softer…" Snoke was puzzled momentarily by his student's feelings, "You must allow them to flow through you, Kylo. You mustn't bottle up these emotions you must channel them and release them."

Like he didn't know that already. Kylo kept his eyes averted from his master. "Yes, master."

Snoke ceased circling his student, "Now tell me. What is troubling you? Let it out."

"I forced myself upon that Jakku girl." Kylo's lower lip trembled. Now wasn't the time to get emotional. Not before his master. He refused to show him weakness, "I assaulted her, Master Snoke."

A chuckle came from the teacher, "That is all?" Snoke inquired with a taunting tone. "That is what is causing this block, Kylo?"

Why was his master downplaying this? "Sir, what I did was truly despicable. I raped a wo-"

Snoke's laughter shut up Kylo. "Boy, are you not aware of what this order strives for?" Snoke stepped up to Kylo, "Our emotions are what guides us, my student. Our emotions lead us down the correct path. We take what we desire, we seek to unleash what we are feeling, and we do it as we please." Master Snoke was being oddly talkative and this troubled Kylo. He had read on the relationship of past masters and apprentices. Typically, the old masters would refrain from revealing too much to their apprentices. Snoke had already taught Kylo about this, so to repeat it was rather odd. Wouldn't he rather Kylo forget and fail?

Despite his master's teaching, Kylo had to protest, "But master-"

"Hush, now. Take those emotions and let them flow through you, Kylo Ren. Unleash them." Snoke turned to leave his apprentice, "You may stop for today. We shall resume tomorrow morning."

Kylo remained there for a while longer. His eyes wandered over the grassy plains of this seemingly abandoned planet. His master surely hadn't of just laughed at that? Why wasn't his master shaming such blatant desires? This training was much different than his former Jedi training… After one more failed attempted at meditating, Kylo Ren then retired to his room.

"Unleash my emotions…" Kylo pondered on his master's phrase as he gazed at the metal ceiling of his temporary room. He thought of how he felt while he was raping Rey. Joy, pleasure, excitement, disgust, those were all coursing through him at the time. Snoke had encouraged him to dwell on these emotions. He had encouraged Kylo to unleash them. With that in mind, Kylo thought more of Rey and what he could do with her. He thought of that mouth. Her hands explored Kylo willingly, they ran over his bare chest and they slithered under the waist of his pants.

"Rey." He breathed out as her hands gently gripped his stiffening shaft. "Please." He moaned softly, but her soft mouth covered over his, so he could no longer beg for her. She pumped Kylo's member fervently as her tongue caressed the inside of his mouth. One of Rey's hands stroked Kylo closer to release while the other gripped to his face and held in a position so that she may continue kissing him. The forceful action brought a shiver through Kylo's body. Pre-cum leaked from his tip and he moaned against that beautiful mouth. Kylo began to rock his hips into Rey and she responded to his movement with her own. She moved as if she was thrusting into Kylo.

Kylo sighed loudly as Rey's hands and rocking brought him to orgasm. Cum leaked out of his tip and dripped onto the bed he lay upon. That wonderful vision of Rey quickly vanished as soon as the deed was done. Kylo laid there as his cum dried and thought of Rey for the remainder of his time awake.

Rey shot up in her bed, damp with sweat. Something awful had just come upon her and she was filled with dread. Nausea overcame her as she forced herself up and strode towards outside. Fresh air, she needed it. She was suffocating in her room. Something was very wrong. She could feel it within the force. It was something to do with Kylo Ren…

Rey decided to make her way up towards the high point of the old Jedi temple that she and Master Luke were currently training at. She felt it would be a good place to clear her mind from the haunt that was Kylo Ren. Reaching her destination surprised her though for there stood her master: Luke Skywalker. His eyes were looking out over the vast and rough waters. He did this rather often. As she approached, Rey wondered if the man was aware she was there. After a while, the older man turned to face his young padawan,

"What brings you here tonight, my child?" His eyes were soft and warm. It was like the eyes of a father. Rey took comfort in them. They distracted her from the thought of Kylo's deep and raging eyes that burned bright with hedonistic thoughts. Those twisted eyes haunted her dreams.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why was that?"

Rey thought of how to answer, "Kylo Ren. He…" She drew in a deep breath, "I sense him."

Luke said nothing for a moment. His eyes turned back to the ocean raging before them. Rey detected a hint of remorse within them. She had heard briefly that Kylo once trained under Luke, but due to the topic being rather sensitive she didn't attempt to pry into their history. Luke finally spoke, "What do you sense about him?"

"He's anxious. He's angry, but he's also growing stronger. I'm afraid that he may come looking for me soon."

"Why are you afraid of that?"

I don't want him to do what he did to me before, Rey thought. Luke was staring at her rather intently now. He was studying her.

"He's a monster, master." Rey felt her lip quivered, she bit it back in an attempt to mask her feelings. "I can't help, but feel severe disgust towards him." She knew Jedi weren't supposed to cling to their earthly feelings, she knew they weren't supposed to focus on the bad. She was aware what would happen if these feelings consumed her, but she had every right to be upset at this. "I'm afraid that he will be stronger than me despite my training and that I will not be able to end him."

Luke did not answer right away. He seemed to reflect upon Rey's answers. She wondered if he had already figured out what that man had done to her.

"You must be careful with such emotions, my young Rey." His words broke their brief silence, "Such violent emotions is what led that man to the dark side. Kylo focused too much on his emotions and thus he has begun to act so rashly. It is why he is out of control. It is why he harms others. Those emotions are what ultimately led to his demise and those emotions are what will be the end of him." Luke turned to leave, "Please be careful with those feelings, Rey. I don't want you to turn towards the dark." With that her master retired for the night.

Rey eventually figured that she should do the same as he. She had to train as Luke instructed her, otherwise she would never become a Jedi that fought for good. She had to overcome the darkness welling up within her heart, but it was so hard. When his name was mentioned all she could recall was the torture he forced upon her. All she could think of when she tried to sleep was Kylo breaking his way into her room and raping her again. She pondered on Luke's words as she slowly fell back asleep.

Sweat dripped from Kylo's forehead, his body twisted and contorted as he danced around the arena with his saber in tow. For once he was calm, his emotions were being channeled through the saber he was currently slashing training dummies with. Disgust, hatred, pleasure, yearning, they were all extended into his saber and strengthening his resolve to progress.

"Excellent, my dear boy." Snoke was gazing down upon Kylo from a balcony. The apprentice ceased his training to gaze upon his master, his saber humming beside him, "You have progressed." He was smiling down upon Kylo. Kylo was almost taken aback by Snoke's pleasure of Kylo's success. Surely Snoke knew what would come of him once Kylo's power became greater than his? Snoke nodded his head, "Please resume."

They bowed their head to one another in respect then Snoke left Kylo alone to train. Kylo glanced at his unstable saber and thought of his master's eventual demise. Did he even really care about what he must commit? Kylo lurched forward and cut down the training dummy that had charged him. Kylo knew what must happen and Snoke must have known as well. At the end of all this training, Kylo would have to kill Snoke in order to complete it.

When Kylo finished for the night he stood by his bed-side window and gazed up at Sicemon's moons. His hand ran over his new scar from Rey's light saber. It had lately been causing him issues with sleep. He would awake feeling it searing like it had that very night. He would see to it that she paid for that. He vowed that night to bring Rey to the First Order with him whether he had to drag her into their base himself. Kylo would be the sole cause of her demise. Gazing up at a similar night sky, Rey thought of all that Kylo had committed. He had murdered people, he had hurt people, and he had hurt her. She could not release these feelings of hate she felt towards him. There Rey vowed she would be the one to destroy Kylo Ren.


	3. Episode III

The rebellion was launching a strike on the new First Order's main base of operations on Yavin 4. Master Snoke had instructed Kylo that he would go there and help defend the base against the rebels. This was to be taken as an opportunity to train and for Kylo to hone his skills. Kylo was not particularly excited for the job, but he'd take it. Maybe Rey would be there? That was the thought running through his mind. If she was there then Kylo had a chance to drag her to dark side. He would not fail this time.

The ship docked and Kylo exited to the platform. General Hux was waiting for him. He was wearing his typical smug look of disappointment. Kylo hated the ginger. He was insufferable to Kylo,

"I see Snoke isn't taking this seriously since he's sending you rather than coming himself." Hux was taunting Kylo. He usually did when Kylo was around. Kylo decided it would be best to ignore,

"Where are the rebels?" More importantly, where was Rey?

"Why the rush, Kylo? They'll be here shortly. Relax and prepare yourself for battle." Kylo was grateful that Hux could not see through his mask. He was trembling under his heavy cloak with anticipation. Kylo wanted to see Rey. He wanted to drag her back with him to Master Snoke.

Hux was smirking up at Kylo. It aggravated him, "What are you looking at?"

"I was just thinking of some of the fun times we had together, Kylo." Hux appeared so smug about it. He had been Kylo's abuser for years. Once Kylo was taken in by Master Snoke as an apprentice, Hux had proceeded to taunt him and do much worse to Kylo. Hux had done unspeakable things to Kylo and he vowed that one day he would repay the despicable man for his actions. "You never come to play anymore." Hux's voice was now hushed and husky with desire. Kylo rolled his eyes. He wished that Hux could have seen it.

"You forget, Hux. I am no longer afraid of you."

A fierce rumbling sounded over the base and shook the foundation of the building.

"That'll be them then." Hux spun around on his heels and briskly paced towards the control tower, "They'll be coming in from the back I'm sure. Be sure to handle any possible intruders!" He barked orders at Kylo as he turned the corner.

Kylo stalked down to the other end of the hallway. So Hux had a sneaking suspicion that the rebels would create a distraction in the front of the building then they would snuck in through the back entrance. It was a rather typical course of action for most rebel operations. He wished that he could go to the front of battle, but his chances of seeing Rey were probably greater back here. That and it was made clear by Master Snoke that he was to listen to general Hux. She would more than likely be the one in charge of the sneak attack.

Storm troopers scurried around Kylo Ren as they headed towards the front. Shaking from rebel bombardment ran throughout the entire base. He could hear screaming, he could hear the rebel ships soaring above the base, and he could hear someone fiddling with the large back entrance gateway of the base.

"Get ready!" Kylo called out to the guards stationed here. Despite not being able to see most of their faces he could feel their puzzlement.

"Sir they're attacking from the front."

What an idiot. Who trained this worthless trooper? Probably General Hux himself.

"They'll attack from where ever the-" Heat scorched through Kylo's mask and clothes as he was flung back from the force of the explosion. The rebels had blasted through their gate and were now rapidly firing at all the stationed guards. Kylo flung his melting mask off his face and rolled over to suffocate the flames engulfing his clothes. They would pay dearly! Kylo leaped up and drew his saber from its hilt. He lunged forward and sliced a rebel right through his middle. His eyes darted around the hectic scene for Rey.

"Where is she?!" Kylo snapped as he knocked a rebel's shot out of his path with his saber. He sliced his pathetic foe down with one swipe.

"Looking for someone?" The voice was like a song that cut through the noise of war. She stood up before him, her hair pinned to her head and her saber drawn by her side. Hatred and disgust burned within her orbs as she stared down at Kylo. Kylo was speechless at the sight of her. He thought of how beautiful she was and disregarded that he was on the battlefield. "Have you found them yet?" She taunted then ran past Kylo and into the fortress.

Kylo wouldn't let Rey escape! One Jedi could easily wreak havoc among dozens of storm troopers. With her the rebels could gain control of this post. He stalked after her through the corridors. Kylo followed her to the reaction chamber. However, once inside the dark room there was no sight of Rey.

Red from the machines bathed the darkness. His eyes scanned the machines and the single platform that extended across the reaction pit. Where had she gone? The machine's lights didn't offer much assistance, it was so dark in here. He stepped with care and listened for her saber and attempted to sense any force she may emanating. She could be hiding behind any of these machines and using them as a means of ambush. He couldn't allow her to get the upper hand.

"Ben!" Kylo swiveled around. Who dared call him by that name?!

A silver haired man stood on the middle of the platform that ran across the open floor. His silhouette was dyed by the red glow of machines. Kylo recognized his form instantly. His lips quivered as a mess of emotions welled up in his stomach. Eyes filled with remorse and with the love of a son were gazing at him. In that moment, he forget entirely of the woman he was pursuing. His thoughts were centered upon his father. Kylo hesitantly approached the older man.

Kylo pondered what his father may be attempting. Was he going to drag him back? Kylo half hoped that this was the case. The sight of his father brought about mixed emotions. His chest drew tight and his breathing rigid as he stepped closer.

Han reached his hand out to his son as he approached, "Your mother misses you." Han took in a deep breath as he held back tears, "I miss you, son." Kylo noticed the longing in Han's dark eyes.

"I don't know what to do, father." Tears were appearing at the corner of Kylo's eyes. He continued walking towards his father. He actually wanted him back, did he? After what he had done? Even though he'll commit more evil in the future? "The dark side calls me, but I can't deny… I can't deny that the light is attempting to persuade me as well."

Water trailed down his face as Han began to cry himself.

"Please come back to us." Han had now opened his arms to embrace his oncoming son. "We're waiti-"

Kylo drove his saber through the older gentlemen's chest, promptly silencing him. Tears erupted from his eyes and ran along his cheeks. Teeth gritted, Kylo slid his saber deeper into Han's chest. He pierced straight through his heart. His father gazed at him with horror, "B-Ben." Han wiped away Kylo's tears then collapsed into the cooling pit for the base's reactors. Kylo gazed at his falling body, their eyes met for the last time and Kylo watched as the life slipped away from them. He could hear screaming from above, but he wouldn't be torn away from honoring his father's death.

"Goodbye, father."

Kylo swiveled around and clashed his saber with Rey's saber, but the wielder was not Rey! It was that pesky storm trooper friend of hers. How had he obtained that saber?! When had he snuck in here?!

"That does not belong to you." He growled. His opponent charged him, but Kylo was prepared. He sliced his saber along his opponents and locked him at the hilt of his own. Kylo applied pressure to the hold and twisted his saber, so that one of exhaust pipes would burn onto Finn's hands. Finn cried out as his skin was being burnt off. Finn buckled under the pain and Kylo pushed forward. He knocking him off the platform and into the darkness below.

Kylo scoffed at the very idea of this storm trooper standing up to him. Now, where was the woman of the hour?

"We're not done yet!" It was that storm trooper. He had survived?! Kylo spun around and saw that the man had clung to the edge of the platform and was now pulling himself over the edge. Kylo was aghast.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against a trained sith? You will pay for such insolence!" Kylo charged towards Finn and leaped up. He struck down with his saber. Finn hardly had time to block and because of the force he slipped back and fell onto his back. The saber slid over the floor. Kylo stood over him. "That saber belongs to Rey."

Kylo leaned over his opponent; he stepped onto Finn's arm and began to grind his heel into him. He used the force to call the saber to himself. He would return it to Rey himself. The saber was taking a long time though. Kylo glanced up to see Rey with the saber. She was gazing at Kylo from across the platform. Her eyes were alight with determination.

"Get off of him." Kylo ground his heel further into Finn's arm. He admired her audacity, especially since she had no leverage over him what-so-ever. Finn was gritting his teeth as he held back crying out in pain from his arm and hands. Kylo admired that. "It's me you're after! Leave him be!"

"You're right." Kylo mused. He stepped off of Finn. As soon as he did the traitor started to get up to run over to Rey. Kylo stepped out and kicked Finn's side, sending the man into the pit below. His screams sounded out between the two momentarily then the dull thud of his body meeting the bottom silenced him. Kylo smirked and strode over to Rey; he swung his saber around in showy fashion, "So, what will you do?"

Rey lunged for Kylo and sliced at him. Kylo took notice that she had been training. Her advances weren't as unbalanced and erratic as their first fight. This should be interesting then. Rey swung around at Kylo, but he cut up and whacked her saber back. Their sabers clashed and sounded throughout the reactor chamber as their battle dragged on.

Sweat dripped onto the platform, both Kylo and Rey were growing tired from their duel. Rey had cut Kylo's face again, but he had left a burn on the right side of her leg. It was causing Rey more issues than Kylo's wound. Kylo had a feeling he might be able to overtake her. Her heavy breathing reminded him of that night in the interrogation room. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't do that. He had to make her fall for the dark side!

"You're strong," he began, "But you're not stronger than me."

Rey jerked on her saber and attempted to throw Kylo's off of her own, but he used his exhaust pipes to hold hers down.

"Master Snoke can show you how to become as powerful as I am."

Rey's foot slipped, Kylo forced himself in and cut up. He sliced through Rey's cloak and skin; she fell back to the ground with a short cry. Her wound glowed red, tears were pouring from her eyes due to the pain. Kylo crushed her wrist under his boot and forced her hand to release her saber. Kylo took it for himself and stowed it away in his cloak, but Rey wasn't finished yet. Despite being so wounded she raised her lower body up and kicked up at Kylo. Her foot connected with his chin causing him to stumble away from her.

"I'll be taking that back."

Kylo wouldn't let her. As Rey was summersaulting up, Kylo struck down on her shoulder and cut through her skin. Rey crumbled to the floor. She had given an effort. Kylo would say that much. Kylo stepped upon her back and pressed her against the floor. He ground his heel into her.

"What were you going to do?" He sneered down at Rey.

The rumbling had long since ceased, he heard storm troopers filing around the base to assess damage. It seems the rebels had fled. Without their precious Rey? Kylo grabbed Rey by the back of her robe and lifted her up, "You're coming with me."

Rey's eyes trembled with terror. She wanted anything else. "Where do you think you're taking me?!" She pulled and smacked at Kylo as he dragged her along with him to the command quarters of the base. He wanted to be sure the rebel scum had fled. Rey's struggling was starting to aggravate Kylo.

"You!" He barked at a nearby storm trooper.

"Yes, sir!"

"Go and get me a pair of cuffs."

The storm trooper bowed and ran off to retrieve them.

"I'll never let you have me." Rey hissed at Kylo, she was still trying to remove his grasp from her robe. Her kicking was getting desperate and erratic. She was panicking. Her wound was being ripped open even more by her struggling. Blood stained her robe. Kylo imagined that it must hurt.

Once the storm trooper returned, they quickly cuffed Rey's hands. That solved some of the issue, but Kylo had to drag a stubborn Rey all the way down to the command quarters. General Hux was in there, pacing about his staff as he tried to assess the damage on the base. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Kylo and Rey,

"You captured the Jedi?!"

"Yes."

General Hux stepped over and looked Rey up and down, "Why is she still alive?"

"I'm taking her back with me to Master Snoke. We will handle her."

"I never agreed to go anywhere with you!" Rey kicked at Kylo's leg. Kylo shook her constraints,

"I could leave you here to be executed."

One of Hux's desk jockeys called to Kylo, "Your ship is here, sir. Master Snoke is waiting for you on board."

Kylo thanked them then said his goodbye to General Hux. Kylo took notice to the look of disdain upon Hux's face. Jealousy? Who cared. He dragged Rey all the way onto the ship. Master Snoke stood at the entrance of the ship; his face was marked with surprise,

"What is this Kylo?"

Kylo threw her roughly onto the ship, "I have brought you a new trainee, master." He lowered his head to his master, but peered curiously up at him through his bangs. He wanted to see his reaction to Kylo bringing him the girl. Master Snoke stroked his chin,

"I'm not training with you!" Rey yelled at his master.

Master Snoke silenced Kylo with a wave of his hand before he could retort. Master Snoke gazed down at Rey, "I sense that this man has hurt you." His eyes glanced to Kylo, "We of the dark side have a code we must abide by have you heard of it, Jedi?"

Rey perked up with curiosity. She rolled over to her side and gazed up at his master, "What do you mean?"

"We must abide by the rule of two. This states that there may be only one master and one apprentice of the dark side at a time. There can be no more. This was due to a tragic war between old Sith leaders and their apprentices that crippled the dark side, because of it the ancient leaders of the Sith declared that there should be no more than one master and one apprentice." Snoke leaned over and helped Rey stand herself up,

"What are you saying, master?" Kylo glanced at Rey's curious eyes. He had a feeling he knew what Master Snoke was getting at, but he wasn't very fond of it.

"Kylo, you brought her being fully aware of this rule, no?"

"Y-yes sir." Kylo was averting his eyes. He was slightly embarrassed by his master's condescending tone. Kylo thought that Snoke would be please that he brought him another apprentice. The idea was that Master Snoke would abandon the rule of two and allow another apprentice. This way Kylo could train with Rey.

Master Snoke chuckled softly, "Rey, I can take you as an apprentice, but only if we continue to abide by the rule of two." Rey's eyes darted to Kylo then back the Snoke. Kylo was uneasy at what was transpiring. This wasn't going exactly as he had planned.

"What are you saying?" Rey asked.

"To be my apprentice, one of you must prove themselves worthy. In order to train under me, you must become powerful enough to overtake my successor."

Kylo wanted to interject, but he didn't want to anger his master. He didn't want to kill Rey, he just wanted her to join the dark side and leave the Jedi to crumble! Besides, hadn't Kylo already proven himself worthy of his master? He had slayed the new Jedi Order because of this man. Was that not enough for him?!

The gears were turning in Rey's mind. She was honestly considering doing this. She could kill Kylo just as she desired to do. She could be rid of this hatred that was boiling up within her. Rey could also obtain power she had only dreamed of having.

"So child, what will your answer be?"

Kylo dreaded the answer. If she refused, surely his master would kill her. Rey hesitated in her answer. Was she seriously thinking that joining was worse than death? She finally lifted her head to respond,

"Please accept me as your new apprentice, master Snoke."

* * *

A/N:

So after this chapter I'll be heading back to university. Because of that my updates will now become very sporadic. I'm sorry for this!

I'll try to get an update in every other week, but I really have to focus on school.

Hope this holds you over til then!


	4. Episode IV

Kylo wasn't sure what he had expected out of training with Rey, but it certainly wasn't what he was experiencing now. Master Snoke had now pitted the two apprentices against the other and most of their training consisted of Rey trying to up one everything on Kylo. This isn't what he wanted. His decision was meant to cause Rey to fall before him in defeat as she was consumed by the dark side, but instead she was thriving in it. She was even overtaking him. Rey was demonstrating just how powerful she was in their latest exercise.

The two apprentices were commanded by Snoke to lay their sabers aside as they used the force to pull thoughts out of one another's mind. It was a rigorous exercise. Sweat glistened on Rey's forehead and determination marked her face. She was set on defeating Kylo's mind. She was so beautiful… His mind had slipped, he felt Rey's force cut through his thoughts.

Rey sprang forward and kicked up at Kylo. Taken by surprise he stepped back, but his foot slipped and he landed on his back. Rey stood over Kylo, "You're disgusting." She hissed at him.

"Kylo, you mustn't get distracted so easily." Snoke scolded, "Excellent work as always Rey. You have progressed so far."

Kylo was mildly miffed by Snoke's constant praise of Rey since he had dragged her here, but he was slipping. She was distracting. It was hard to think about training when she was always around and looked so attractive. Kylo regretted his rash decision. He pushed himself up and left the arena without a word towards the two. He needed to cool his head.

Back in his room, Kylo thought of what he had done to himself. With the way Rey was progressing he was sure to die. Maybe he deserved that? There was no one who deserved to kill him more than Rey. Not after what he had done. What did it matter though? Kylo ruffled up his hair in an attempt to rid himself of the thoughts of Rey murdering him. Worrying about it wouldn't do anything. Kylo left his room to go train again.

Night had fallen and the guard on watch duty had filed to the back of the compound. Rey took her chance and exited through her quarters' window and ran into the night. She had to get away from the compound. For now, at least, so that she could send a message to master Luke about her plans.

Rey ran what felt like hours, but when she stopped at one of the hills and turned around she could still see the dim lights of the compound. She looked around and saw some shapes of rocky ridges that could hide her form and any light that would be emitted from the transmitter device. She slipped into a crevice and set up her receiver,

"Master Luke!" She spoke in a hushed tone and prayed that he will have heard it.

The blue static coming out of the receiver began to take the shape of master Luke. The elderly man looked at his young apprentice, "Rey!" He called to her, "Are you alright?" He was concerned for her. The warm comfort he provided her spread through her chest,

"Yes, master Luke. Everything is going as you and I planned it to!"

"Wonderful! I am so pleased to hear this Rey, but please, do be careful. Kylo Ren is powerful with the force and may be able to sense what you are up to."

"No need to worry. Something seems to be distracting him." Rey knew what was distracting him, but she would rather keep it under wraps for now. Master Luke didn't have to know that about Kylo.

"Do you see any chance in bringing him back?"

Rey bit her lower lip. In her eyes Kylo was unredeemable, but in the others who had no idea what he has committed he was still capable of saving. Rey felt disgust well up within her again. She was sick from the thought of protecting Kylo from his consequences. She took a deep breath. She had to be careful with those thoughts.

"I am still unsure, master."

She could just make out Luke's look of disappointment. He sighed softly, "Please keep me updated on your situation and please be careful Rey. You are in a very dangerous situation and I want you to return to me safely."

"Of course ma-"

"Rey?"

It was Kylo. Rey swiftly ended the transmission and crouched further into the crevice she was hiding in. What was he doing out here?!

"I know you're out here…"

Still she didn't dare respond.

His boots scrapped against the rocky surface, he was close, so close that Rey could hear him exhale. There was a burning sensation within her. Thoughts of murder whirled all around in her mind. Rey wanted to end this sad excuse of a man right here and now. She had to fight it though. She had to wait for the right opportunity. Rey straightened out, tucked her holographic device away in her garment, and strode out to stand before her rapist.

"What do you want?" She snarled up at him. Kylo's dark eyes darted away from her own and his face scrunched up with discomfort.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"What do you care?"

Kylo shifted his weight and let out a sigh. He was getting what he deserved he knew that, yet still he longed for Rey to be receptive to him. He wanted what that storm trooper had been given… Kylo had ruined any chance of that however. Why was he tormenting himself over this? He deserved worse than this. So much worse. Why was be dwelling about why she didn't want to be around him?

"I don't," He spat back at her. Aggravation was making its way through his body. His eyes followed as Rey took a step towards him, her eyes were blazing with hatred.

"Then what are you asking for?!" She slammed her shoulder into his as she barged past him. Kylo instinctively reached out and gripped to her fore arm. This angered Rey and she instantly swung her free arm at Kylo, but her physical strength was not even on the same level as his. While her fist slamming into his chest caused a dull pain, Kylo's grip remained. He pulled her closer to him and brought his mouth closer to hers.

"Maybe I wanted to make sure you were alone?" He hissed onto her lips. Rey's behavior became erratic as fear replaced the anger. She was frantically trying to shove Kylo away from her, but he brought his other hand around to hold her arm fast.

Their lips were forced together and Rey groaned in protest at the gesture. Kylo held her against a nearby rock wall and pressed his body into Rey's. Stifled sobs and sounds of sloppy kissing filled the air between them. Disgust hung around the air of the both of them as Kylo persisted with his advances.

It was at this moment that Rey realized there was no hope left for Kylo Ren.

The two apprentices stood before Master Snoke as a particular red head with multiple pamphlets cradled in his arms made his way down the single corridor that lead to the master's seat. Kylo and Rey eyed General Hux as he strode past them and threw his pamphlets towards their master. Master Snoke did not even turn his head to address the general.

"These are the reports from the front lines," General Hux muttered as he lowered his head in respect to his commander.

Master Snoke did not even take a look at the documents, he continued to gaze off into the distance and seemingly ignore the general. Hux appeared unsure what to do with the silence, he glanced to the apprentices then continued on talking,

"Skywalker has returned and he has immensely boosted-"

"I know." Snoke had interrupted the general and now he was facing towards the trio. "Take Kylo Ren with you. He should be enough to help you quell their offenses."

"Yes, sir." General Hux turned towards Kylo and motioned for him to follow after him. Kylo reluctantly glanced towards Rey and this was done with Hux noticing the action. His face scrunched up with displeasure as Kylo slowly followed after the commander.

Once out of range of hearing for Rey and the master, Hux swung himself around and gripped tightly to the front of Kylo's robe, "What have you done?" He snarled at the larger male. Usually Kylo would shrug off any man smaller than he, but Hux was a special case. His temper was quite literally flaring and his fiery hair heightened that feeling of unease between them.

Kylo attempted to play dumb, but Hux somehow always managed to guess when he had done something 'unfit.' "What do you mean?" He responded with a slight crack to his voice.

The ginger shoved Kylo against the wall, "You have been fucking around haven't you?!" Hux always got upset when Kylo had relations with someone other than him. Kylo was told multiple times by Hux that he was his and his alone. Fighting it could get difficult.

"I don't know what you mean," Kylo was trying to deflect as well as he could, but this was just making Hux even more aggravated with him.

"Don't play dumb with me you little slut. You've been sleeping with that Jakku girl haven't you? I smell her on you."

Kylo tried to swallow, but his throat was completely dry. Nothing could get down. Hux's face softened as he realized he hit the nail on the head. His grip on Kylo's clothes relinquished and he turned so that his back was facing the younger man, "I will see to it that you will pay for that. Get on the fucking ship." He barked as he began to march away.

Now alone, Kylo let out a breath of relief. He had escaped, though only momentarily, the wrath of General Hux. Kylo knew that he would be paying for it tonight and every other night on the ship as well. Until he got to the battle, he would be paying for what he did to Rey.

Why had he done this?

"Are you coming or not?!" It was General Hux yelling at him. If he stood around here anymore the man would be even more upset. Kylo didn't want to make his first night on the ship even more unpleasant.

Once he was onboard the ship, Kylo Ren began to think about the battle ahead.


End file.
